The Cahill Games
by Stone Moss
Summary: Another reunion is held for the Cahills, but this time it's at the Kabra estate. The Kabras have a few things scheduled as well... Let the games begin.
1. Chapter 1

The Arrivals

Amy's long, auburn hair blew behind her in the summer breeze. She, along with Dan and Nellie, were "cordially" invited to a Cahill Reunion, held at the Kabra Estate. She was bubbling with nervousness and excitement. The clue hunt was over and of course, she and Dan had one. Now there was no reason for their family to kill them, so they were all allowed to be in the same room. She and Dan still got some dirty looks but that didn't bother as it would have two years ago. They walked through the garden and up to the front steps. They had been here several times so the beauty of the estate didn't faze them.

"Aw, Ms. and Mr. Cahill, you are the last to arrive. But do not fret! All the children are in the room to the right. Thank you so much for coming!" A butler said greeting them at the door.

"Thank you." Amy replied, walking into the room.

"Amy and Dan!" Hamilton yelled sweeping them both into a big hug. "I missed you guys so much!"

We missed you too, Hamilton!" Amy said, laughing. She took a look around the room. The Starling triplets were here, along with the Holts, Jonah, and the Kabras were all present. Amy's eyes lingered on Ian. He was dressed in nice slacks and a sky blue polo shirt that went well with his hair.

"Going casual Ian?" Amy said with her eyebrows raised. She had lost her stutter during the clue hunt and gained confidence.

"You like?" Ian gave a dramatic twirl. Amy just giggled and everybody looked at her strange.

"I am a girl you know?" Amy said.

"Ummm ok then? Now that everyone's here we can start the games. Natalie and I had chosen a list of games to play. All of you will be paired up and that will be your permanent partner throughout the games." Ian announced.

"But brother, I did not help you decide the partners at all?" Natalie said confused.

"All right then, if there are no questions we can start now." Ian said completely ignoring Natalie's confusion. Weird looks were thrown around the room.

"Ok so the partners are: Hamilton and Sinead, Ned and Madison, Ted and Reagan, myself and Amy, and Natalie and Dan." Shrieks of protest rang through the room. The loudest were Natalie and Dan, both disgusted by the pairing.

"Wait! Hold up! I don't have a partner!" Jonah said. He had dropped the gangster lingo when he found out that everyone thought it was annoying.

"Oh I see." Ian said looking down at his clipboard. "You can pick any pair to become a group of three."

"Hmmm ok… I'll be with my bud Hamilton!"

"Ok since that's all settled…let the games begin." Ian said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

**Author's Note: I do not own the 39 clues. Ok that was the first chapter of The Cahill Games. There will be many more chapters to come! I'm sorry if it's little boring. I have trouble with starting a story. Tips would be nice. Anyway it was kind of short the next chapter will be longer.**

**-Luvlessgrl hopefully it's a your welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

The guidelines

**NOBODY'S POV**

"For our first game we _will _bein partners." Grumbles filled the air.

"We will be playing water tag and for those who don't what water tag is, it is a game like tag but you have water guns and bases. Anyways the rules are simple, don't tackle other teams or other teammates-" He added quickly, looking over at Natalie and Dan.

"Also you may NOT load anything else in your gun besides water, what else? Oh yes! Don't go outside the property or inside the house for any reason especially with wet feet! You are free to do anything else. Last team standing wins a brand new plasma screen TV! OK everyone! Follow me to the backyard for your gear!" Ian said. _Who needs gear for water tag? _ Amy thought. When they walked to the backyard, Dan totally lost it.

"Oh my gosh! This is sooo cool! It's like real ninja gear!" He whooped and went to examine the gear. Natalie just rolled her eyes and followed him but anyone could tell she amused. There were intense water guns of all different colors, shields, headbands, color-coordinated to the guns and water balloons launchers.

"As you might have noticed, there are different colored gear. Each team is color-coordinated and so are all of their supplies. Hamilton, Sinead, and Jonah are red. Ted and Reagan are yellow. Madison and Ned are blue. Natalie and Dan, you guys are pink-" Ian smirked at that one. Dan's face was shocked. "Amy and I are green. Now everyone get your gear and along with your gear you have a map to your base and your base only. There is also another map that has the entire backyard. Now, you my collect your things and got to your bases!" Everybody gathered their things and took off in different directions.

**IAN POV**

Amy and I were the last ones to get our stuff. She seemed to like that we were green, which was her favorite color. She put her shield on and I had to admit, she looked really cute in it. She blushed when she saw that I was looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I said with a smile on my face. I pulled the map out and examined it.

"I hope everyone can read a map. That's why I didn't put two Holts together." I said still smiling.

"Oh they're smarter than you think." Amy said, always the nice one.

"Uh hu, I bet I could entertain a Holt for hours by putting them in a circular room and tell them to sit in a corner." I said. A giggle escaped her lips and then she couldn't hold it in. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand. I didn't want her too, her laugh was adorable.

"Let's get going shall we?" I said and we headed off into the forest.

**DAN POV**

As soon as I saw the pink shield I knew I was done for. But of course Queen Natalie had to have everything her way.

"I am not putting that on and you can't make me." I said firmly.

"Oh yeah? Well, I just happen to have a picture of from a year ago of you sucking your thumb. And you know how much I love the Internet." Natalie replied with a classic Kabra smirk.

"How did you even get that?" I asked, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"I got it when we put a camera in your hotel room, one of the oh so many times." Natalie said pleased with herself.

"Oh I am so getting you back for this." I muttered under my breath. I hesitantly put on the shield and headband. Aw, I looked lame. I turned around to get my gun when I heard Natalie scream:

"Ninjas!" I turned around fast.

"Where?" I realized there were no ninjas, just a ready camera and an evil Natalie.

"You little-" Ian blew the staring horn, cutting off my sentence.

"If we weren't on the same team, you would so be dead!" I said. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her gun and set off.

**Authors Note: OK I realized there was no objective to the game so I revised it! Ta dah a new plasma screen TV! **

**-Luvlessgrl hopefully it's a your welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**AMY POV **

We decided to go with Ian's plan since you know, being a Lucian and all, he was good at devising schemes. Basically what we would do was we would surround another person's base then I would squirt from one direction and hopefully run the other way, where Ian would be waiting. I hope they wouldn't run to me. Let me restate that: I hope nobody sane would run toward "danger." Dan wouldn't be included in that category because apparently ninjas don't flee.

We were walking toward a base with a little red flag. _Good, this was Hamilton, Jonah, and Sinead. Probably our easiest competition, whoa since when did I become a Lucian? _I thought_. _We took a look around and saw that nobody was waiting for us. Then I heard a faint scratching noise. I looked at Ian, seeing if he had heard it too. He had, and he looked around the side of the base. He then looked at me with an amused expression on his face, almost as he was trying not to laugh. He motioned me to come to where he was. When I got there I saw Jonah's back to us, writing something in the dirt.

"Look at what he's writing." Ian whispered in my ear. I looked and almost fell over. It was a poem that read:

_One of the best, that's me_

_Better than all, is what I see_

_All my fans buzz like bees _

_Then all the girls sink to their knees _

_At my awesomeness_

__I couldn't hold it any longer. I laughed so hard that I actually fell over and Ian had to catch me. Usually if this would have happened at any other time, I would have been blushing like mad. But the look on Jonah's face made me laugh harder. Jonah tried to cover it up by rubbing his foot in the dirt, but nothing could've made me forget that _beautiful _poem. I slowly regained my sanity and I got out of Ian's arms. I swear I thought he looked a little disappointed but I shook it off. Ian and I started to drench Jonah in water. _So much for the plan, _I thought, but who cares I was having too much fun. Eventually, the other teams heard Jonah's girlish screams and came out of their hiding spots. It was a full blown out water war! I saw Natalie get soaked by Dan, _wait weren't they on the same team? Ah, doesn't matter anymore. _I thought with an innocent smile on my face. I turned around and looked at Ian. He saw my smile and knew that nothing good was coming his way. He was completely right.

I sprayed him, laughing hysterically. He ran out of my water gun's range and grabbed a handful of water balloons. He threw them at me and I screamed and ran away but he was hot on my heels. Thanks to my clumsy self, I tripped and skidded on the ground. I wasn't hurt, but then I saw Ian trip on the same root I did. I rolled out of the way just in time as he crashed where I was previously lying. I chuckled at him. Hearing this, Ian looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes. _Uh oh, _I thought waiting for something bad to happen. Soon enough something did, he stood up over me and dropped a water balloon right on my face.

"IAN!" I yelled, chasing after him with a smile on my face. _Who knew I could have so much fun with a Kabra?_

**Authors Note: Ok that was chapter 3! Sorry if you don't like it…Ok so leave a comment for a future game for the Cahill's to play! Truth or Dare, Poker, Hopscotch or whatever your heart desires! Happy Reading!**

**-Luvlessgrl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or any of the characters or anything else! So leave me alonnnnneeeeee! **

***Runs away screaming***

**DAN POV**

We were all back in the room we started in and we were all soaked. Oh the fun of water dripping down your back every two seconds! Anyway, Natalie was still glaring at me for drenching her. I laughed to myself at the thought of how furious she was when I hit her new purse with a water balloon. _Who brings a purse for water tag?_ I thought. Then Ian stood up on a chair.

"Attention!" Ian yelled and everybody stopped talking to listen. "Ok, since plans kind of backfired on us with the whole "team" thing. Nobody has won the T.V." Looks of disappointment filled the room. "But do not worry! There shall be other events to win it. But I'm still soaked from my _trustworthy_ teammate-" He smiled at Amy and she blushed and looked away.

"Gag City." I muttered under my breath. Natalie heard me and giggled.

"So I have decided to take a break from the teams." Ian finished.

"Hallelujah!" I yelled with my fist in the air. Several people agreed with me and Natalie just rolled her eyes at me, as usual.

"So what are we doing now?" Reagan asked. Whoa, I didn't even know she was here. Oops, what a loving cousin, I am. Wow, I was starting to sound like Jonah. Yea Amy told me about the poem but she cracked up halfway through it. I guess it was kind of a "had-to-be-there moment."

"Well what do _you_ guys want to play?" Ian said, no longer looking at his clipboard. Everybody thought about it for awhile.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Amy suggested.

"Great idea Love!-" Amy blushed and I rolled my eyes. "-And if anyone disagrees speak now because I don't want to hear it when you get a bad Dare." He said looking at Natalie. Ian sounded like he was a priest or something and somebody was getting married. Nobody spoke up.

"Well it's settled then, Truth or Dare it is!" Ian said, sounding a little too excited. Then I put it together. _Cahills and truth or dare, _only one thought came to my mind.

_Well, this should be interesting. _

**Author's Note: Ok I know it was short and all but I need some help with the dares or truths! Helppppp meeeeeee! Comment or PM a dare/truth on what one of the Cahill's should do! Be as evil as you want to! And be creative too! I don't want a billion he should kiss her or he should dance and sing to what Miley Cyrus song? So like I said be creative! I promise the next chapter will be much longer, you have my word! Now COMMENT AWAY! **

**-Luvlessgrl 3- **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ok Thanks to my dearest computer I have not been able to look at any reviews left for my story The Cahill Games. The one you're reading… right now. Anyways! I have no idea what's wrong with my computer and it apparently doesn't like me looking at the reviews. *Cough Cough* Like I was saying, I said to leave a dare and if it was totally awesome I would put it in the story. But since of my computer's attitude, I haven't been able to look at the dares! It's tragic, I know! But do not fret, you can just send me a PM on what you wanted your dare to be! Don't be shy! You can start…**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

…**NOW! **

**-Luvlessgrl**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

"**Chapter 6" …not really**

**Author's Note: I know, I know another author's note but trust me its good news! **

**MY COMPUTER IS FIXED! *applause* Thank you, Thank you :) **

**I have read all the comments and loved them all! I know cheesy right, but it's true. Nice creativity! Anyway, you're probably like get on with the story or whatever but…I will try to get chapter 7 (you know from the author's notes) by the end of Today! *applause* oh you guys are too kind! Anyways, thank you guys so much for leaving truth/dares and saying you love my story! I just wanted to let you know that. Ok to clear things up, I WILL be continuing the story so no need to fret (or whatever your way of spazzing out is :) and I will say your name on who left what truth/dare in the story IF it's in the story. Which there is a pretty good chance of cuz they were all fantabulous! Oh and there will probably more than one chapter with the Truth or Dare theme. So if yours is not in the first chapter then you'll be in for a surprise that I just ruined for you :) Basically thanks again for all your love!**

**-Luvlessgrl **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or any of the characters or the nicknames or the sayings or the dialogue or the plot or the- you know what? I don't own anything period. Ok I have a long list of names that commented leaving a truth/dare. Here we go! Thank you!**

**Evanescence456 **

**Cecilia S. Bradley**

**Evilbookluv1**

**Lovely1227 **

**Top Madrigal Agent**

**Prettykitty473**

**The-spider-queen**

**Somebody**

**A person**

**Ana Virginia Santos**

**Huelinh**

**Kayeluv**

**And u don't know me**

**Thank you so much! and I'm so sorry the disclaimer was so long! Now on with the story! Oh and when I put a truth or dare in the story that somebody had left as a comment I will leave your name right beside it. :) Like dare blah blah blah (insert name here) Oh! And if I switched your dare or truth around, I'm sorry! Ok NOW! On with the story!**

**AMY POV**

Everybody was sitting in a circle in the middle of the backyard. I was sitting next to Dan and to my surprise, Sinead. It's not that I have anything against Sinead; it's just that we haven't been the best of buds lately.

"Now who should go first?" Ian asked looking around. His eyes landed on me. "How about Amy, since she came up with the idea?" He said, answering his own question. Everyone agreed so all eyes were on me, great. I didn't want it to be awkward so I started off with Dan.

"Ummm… Dan, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" It sounded more like a question.

"I dare you to go shopping with Natalie for a whole day!" (**somebody) **I said with an evil smile. The look on his face was priceless.

"I won't do it and you can't make me!" He yelled, sounding like a three year old.

"Oh come on Daniel, it will be fun." Natalie said.

"Yea right, I'm still not going."

"Oh, I think you will." Natalie said, pointing her dart gun at him. He looked down at the floor, defeated. But suddenly his face lit up.

"It's my turn." I could see Natalie's eyes widen.

"Ok Natalie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, Duh!" She said not wanting to be a chicken. Dan smiled.

"Good choice! I dare you to wear guy's clothes all day and they can't be designer!"**(evilbookluv1)**

"No! I-I don't even own male clothing, and Ian's clothes don't fit me!" Natalie was trying to get out of this.

"Oh but you see Natalie, I am a guy." Dan said.

"I am not wearing your peasant clothing!" She shrieked.

"Oh I think you will! Now follow me for a grand choice of apparel!" Dan said, trying to sound like a tour guide. He failed miserably. Natalie looked around the room and when she saw she wasn't going to get out of this she sighed, got up, and followed Dan out of the room.

"Since Natalie's gone, does anyone mind if I take her turn?" Ian asked. "No? Great! Jonah, Truth or Dare?" He looked at me and winked. I felt the blood rush to my face, but I couldn't help but wonder what Ian had up those designer sleeves of his.

"Truth."

"What did the poem say that you wrote in the dirt, when Amy and I saw you?** (the-spider-queen)**" Ian said, smirking. Jonah immediately looked red and uncomfortable.

"Oh…ummm… which poem?" He asked.

"You know the one." Jonah's face dropped.

"Oh… well it said:

"_One of the best, that's me_

_Better than all, is what I see_

_All my fans buzz like bees _

_Then all the girls sink to their knees _

_At my awesomeness"_

When he finished, the whole room erupted in laughter. Jonah's face was as red as his team flag. When the laughter finally died down, Jonah gave Ian an "I'm gonna get you look."

"Ok, Ian-" His words were cut off when a fuming Natalie stormed into the room. She was wearing Dan's ninja shirt that had a picture of a ninja bowing and a pair of worn-out jeans. The disgusted look on her face caused everyone to crack up again.

"SILENCE!" Natalie shrieked and everybody shut up. "Good, now where were we?"

"Ian, Truth or Dare?" Jonah asked, wanting revenge.

"Truth, I guess." I could tell that Ian wasn't in the mood for women's clothes.

"Ok, who are the three girls on the clue hunt that you would consider dating?" (**evilbookluv1)**

"Let's see… Amy-" I blushed and he paused to look around the room, "-…Sinead… I guess… annnnd… hey! There's no one else my age!" Ian realized.

"Oops." Jonah smirked.

"Fine." He grumbled and pointed at one of the Holt twins. "And her."

"My name's Madison!"

"Yes sure whatever." Ian sat back down and I could feel him looking at me.

"Natalie, Truth or Dare?" Ian asked.

"Nothing could be worse than this, so I guess Dare."

"I dare you to go into another room with the Amy and Dan's cat for ten minutes."**(Evanescence456)** It was pretty lame compared to the other ones .Right on cue, Saladin walked in. Everyone looked at Ian like he was crazy. "What?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"That's easy and pointless." Natalie scoffed, expecting something embarrassing. She picked up the cat and closed the door behind.

"Daniel, will you help me pull a prank on Natalie?" Ian asked his hands folded in his lap.

"Ummm…Duh! What do I do?"

"Well you see I put her in that room with Saladin, to give us time to prank on her. Saladin was just a detail." Ian said with a wave of his hand. For some reason that brought me back to South Korea. "I want you to sneak into Natalie's room and destroy all of her Justin Bieber belongings."(**Also Evanescence456)** He finished. Without an answer, Dan tore out of the room. _How does he know where Natalie's room is? I don't even remember where the front door is. _I thought but I knew one thing for sure, this was going to be a long game.

**Author's Note: Ok, the game of course will continue! I know I only used a few dares so far but there will be plenty more next chapter! Just wanted to let you know :) **

**-Luvlessgrl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ok to make things short and sweet, I, Luvlessgrl, do not own anything but this plot…THAT IS ALL! Oh, and I don't own Justin Bieber just to clear things up from last chapter or any of his bieliebers… don't hate on me but I'm not one… I KNOW I KNOW! SUE ME! NO NOT REALLY! ...Seriously don't do that, that's bad, bad little readers! *clears throat* anyway, on with the story! Hi yah! *breaks brick and bows to sensei* cue music and somebody get me some a slushie…cherry!**

**AMY POV**

Natalie's ten minutes were almost up and Dan wasn't back yet. After a lot of explaining, Ian finally told Dan where to go over cell phones. Yea, their house was that big. Finally we came to two conclusions. Either Dan got lost (again), or Natalie had an infinite amount of Justin Bieber stuff. Just then, Natalie walked in with Saladin.

"Hello peasants." Natalie greeted and looked around the room. "Where's Daniel?"

"He went to the bathroom." Ian lied smoothly. He was good at things like that.

"Very well, let's get on with the game; one missing player shouldn't stop us." Conveniently, Dan busted into the room. Great timing, as always. He cut out the lips of the Justin Bieber poster and replaced them with his own. He didn't see Natalie because he didn't cut eye holes for himself, real smart Dan. Only God knows how he got back here without getting hurt. Natalie's face heated up.

"Daniel, what did you do with that poster?" She sounded like an angry mother, trying to stay calm. He paled under her glare.

"If you think this is bad, you should take a look in your room." He was still talking for Justin. Natalie sprinted out of the room. "Better to get killed sooner than later." He gulped.

"Oooohhh, Dude you're in big trouble." Hamilton said putting his arm around Dan's shoulders.

"Shouldn't we -er, get on with the game?" Dan asked weakly. The prank totally backfired on him.

"Yes, yes we shall." Ian said britishly. **(I ran out of adjectives ) "**Who should take Natalie's turn?"

"I will." Dan said quickly…this is not going to be good. "Ok, thanks to that dearest prank of Ian's, I'm going to be dead in the next ten minutes, so I have decided to make this as embarrassing as possible. Anyway, Ian Truth or Dare."

"Truth?"

"What is your honest opinion of EVERYBODY in this room?" I paled. This was not going down a smooth road. I looked at Ian and he was glaring at Dan, who was grinning.

"Fine I'll start with Jonah.

"Your music is a bunch of gibberish and electronics."

"Hamilton, you're as dumb as a door knob but not as much as your Dad."

"Madison, or Reagan, I don't know, either one you guys need to lay off the burgers."

"Dan, you're an annoying, little twit with a devious mind, that sometimes makes me think you're a Lucian."

"Ned, Ted since I don't know who's who, I'm going to say it to both of you. Don't finish each other's sentences it's obnoxious.

Sinead, you're demanding and bossy and er- I think that's all." Ian said, scratching the back of his neck. Everybody was pissed at what he said about them. Everybody, but Dan and I. I tried to hide behind Dan.

"Oh I think you forgot about somebody." Dan said moving out of the way.

"Hi." I said meekly.

"Hello, Love." Ian said meeting my eyes.

"Now, Ian you need to finish the Truth." Dan said smiling evilly.

"Thanks Dan." I muttered so only he could hear. He just had that grin plastered all over his face. Apparently, he liked making cobras uncomfortable.

"Oh umm-" He scratched the back of his neck again. "- I ummm…" He whispered something that none of us could hear. Ok, I had to admit, I was really curious on what he was going to say.

"Now, what was that you were saying?" Dan questioned smirking. Suddenly Ian gained confidence and cleared his throat.

"I said I think Amy-"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!DANIEL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" Natalie's shriek could be heard all the way from the fourth floor. Dan's smirk was wiped right off his face. It was replaced with a nice shade of white. "GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE THIS INSTANT!" She yelled. The fury was easily detected in her voice.

"Oh-" I covered Dan's mouth with my hand, knowing what he was going to say.

"Have fun!" We all waved at him and he slowly inched along to the stairs. I could only imagine what was going on in that little head of his.

**Author's Note: ok! So that was chapter 8 I think? I hoped you loved it with those big hearts of yours! I apologize if that didn't totally quench your thirst, but trust me the stream is up ahead! Ok, I have no idea where that came from :) Anyways comment away! I would love to know what you thought of it!**

**~Luvlessgrl (that's right I did the fancy dash~) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or anything else or the Titanic (trust me you will see ha-ha that rhymed) anyway on with the story! By the way THIS CHAPTER is the chapter of LOVE. *deep game show voice* Dan/Nat **

Chapter 9

**DAN POV**

As soon as I heard Natalie's shriek, I knew I was done for. I looked back at Amy and she was trying not to laugh. Thanks sis.

"Oh, how I will miss the world! The leaves on the trees and the clouds in the sky! And the birds that sing to me on a brisk November morning..." I said dramatically, putting a hand on my forehead like those people in plays do when they're about to die. "Oh Amelia, dearest, it's been a real pain being your brother, but promise me something." Whoa, this was going way too Titanic.

"What is it Brother, dear?" Amy said, imitating the weird accent I was using.

"Just promise me-" gasp "- promise me… that you're going to name …Ian's and your first child after me." I ran up the stairs before she could hit me with something.

"Dan!" Oh the joys of embarrassing your sister. I could already see how red Amy and Ian's faces were. I laughed to myself then I walked down a long hallway.

I remembered the way to Natalie's room; you know photographic memory and such. After like five billion hours, I got to her room. I hesitated before knocking on her door. She didn't come to the door.

"Natalie? I'm here." I knocked and again, nothing. "Ok, I'm coming in so don't yell at me." I opened the door and I didn't see her anywhere. "Natalie?" I took another step forward. "Natal-" I tripped over something but never hit the ground. I was hanging upside down and all of the blood was rushing to my face. So that's why she didn't answer the door.

"Tsk, tsk Daniel you're losing your touch." She walked out of her bathroom with a camera. Great, even more blackmail to add to the list. But I had to admit, she looked really pretty upside down.

"I know, I know save the speech and just shoot me already." I said.

"As you wish." She said smirking. I closed my eyes waiting for the cold tip of the dart to sink into my skin. It never came. I opened my eyes and my breath got caught in my throat. Her face was only a few inches away from mine. Suddenly, I was dropped on the floor.

"Jeez…you're floor is er- really hard." I said rubbing my head. I stood up and before I could say anything else intelligent, she grabbed my shirt and kissed me….Natalie…kissed…me…us…Dan…oh yeah that's my name. That was basically my thought process, dazed and stupid. We broke apart and she walked out of the room. I got up and started to dance. Natalie walked back in when I was doing some sort of thriller/ line dance.

"Oh and Daniel? Don't do that in public."

AMY POV

"Just promise me-" gasp "- promise me… that you're going to name …Ian's and your first child after me." Dan ran up the stairs before I could hit him with something.

"Dan!" I yelled up after him. It was useless, he was already gone. "At least he's going to get shot." I mumbled to no one in particular. But seriously, Dan had to say that didn't he! My face was probably cherry red. I snuck a glance at Ian. His face was just as red as mine.

"Awkward." Hamilton said in a sing-song voice. No dip Sherlock. Ian glared him into shutting up, good choice.

"I am going to get some water." Ian said and walked out of the room. I couldn't help but notice how his hair glistened with every step and how the light sound of his steps echoed throughout the house. Errrgggg…No Amy! I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. Maybe I should go lie down or something. I started to feel lightheaded.

"I'mgonnagoliedown." I slurred, really dizzy now. I took one step and fainted.

**Author's Note: I know it was short. Trust me I know, I wrote it! Any who… I hope you like it I will have another chapter up ASAP! This chapter was Dan/Nat next chapter is IAN/AMY! So don't fret it will be up by Thursday I hope.**

**~LUVLESSGRL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything period! Ok this will be in Ian's point of view and I'm sorry but he's totally lovesick! I know the change of plot was extravagant, but I was bored!**

**Chapter 10**

**IAN POV**

"I am going to get some water." I said and walked out of the room. My face's temperature was finally going down. I am going to shoot Daniel for that "innocent" little comment of his. Amy looked petrified when he said that. I chuckled slightly at the thought of the cherry color of her beautiful face. I sighed. She couldn't tell could she?

A loud thud snapped me out of my thoughts. I ran back to the staircase and I saw something that scared me out of my trousers. **AN: Every serious moment needs a laugh :) never mind back to the story.** Amy was on the floor not moving. Her perfect hair covered her oh so pale face. I ran up to her, shoving some people out of the way. I knelt down beside her.

"Love, can you hear me?" I said, worry thick in my voice. "Love?" I checked her pulse and relief flooded through me.

"She has a pulse." I stated and cheers broke out across the room. My eyes were never off her face. I started to stroke her hair, when somebody cleared they're throat.

"Perhaps we could take her to a bedroom and get a nurse." Sinead suggested.

"Yes, of course." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. How come I didn't think of that first? I picked her up off the floor and carried her to the nearest bedroom, stroking her cheek all the way there.

**AMY POV**

I opened my eyes and all I saw was bright light. I closed them quickly but the light shone through my eye lids. _Am I dead? _I heard somebody chuckle.

"No Love, you are not dead." Oops, I said that out loud. I opened my eyes and I could make out a figure of a person. Ian…he was the only person in the world that would call me Love. I just then noticed that he was holding my hand. I tried to sit up but only found a sharp pain in my head.

"Love, you have to rest for awhile. Do you have any idea why you fainted?" So that's what happened, memories flooded back to me… me feeling dizzy…falling…being carried to a room…this room. I looked around and I could easily tell it was Ian's.

"I have no idea." I said and looked at Ian. His eyes were dark and tired. His hair slightly tousled and his shirt wrinkled.

"I would expect you to be complaining about your shirt and how wrinkled it is." I said.

"Oh trust me, he already did hours of that." Dan said walking into the room, followed by Natalie. Dan stopped right next to the bed. "Are you feeling better, no memory loss or anything?" He asked looking concerned. I chuckled slightly.

"My memory is perfectly fine. I just don't know what caused me to faint." I really didn't know. Ian put his hand on my forehead.

"Love, you're burning up! Can I get a nurse in here?" He called. His hand dropped to my cheek. Good thing that my face was flushed, because it would have surely been red. He started to stroke my cheek, but I stopped him by gently pulling his hand off my face. He bowed his head, and stood up.

"Hello, can I get a nurse please?" Just then a chubby little nurse walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie, how ya feeling?"She asked getting a thermometer at of a drawer.

"My head hurts and I feel really sore." I said. She did the whole "Mhmmm…yes…I see," thing that nurses do.

"What's the matter then?" Ian asked.

"I don't know we will have to do some blood tests." She said, needle in hand. I whimpered, that was a really big needle.

"Hush Love, no need to worry. Everything will be fine." Ian said and he took my hand. His words were comforting. "I thought this was going to be a happy occasion, with games and what not. But you got hurt. You always do." Ian sounded like a sad child after their birthday party got cancelled.

"It's ok I had a really good time. I loved water tag." I said and his face lit up.

"Really? I planned it all by myself!" Ian pointed his thumb to his chest. He sounded like a three year old showing his mom a drawing he drew. I shot Natalie a questioning look.

"He does that when he feels guilty, but then he never remembers." Natalie said.

"Does what?" Ian asked regaining his composure.

"Oh, nothing." Natalie said with a wave of her hand.

" Ian?"

"Yes?"

"What were you going to say to me for the truth?" I asked. Dan got up, started whistling, and left the room. Natalie was right behind him. Even the nurse could tell this was a touchy subject. She muttered something about finding medical records and followed Natalie and Dan. Ian's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh, that." He stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You do that when you're uncomfortable."

"Do what?"

"Rub the back of your neck."

"Oh, yes, Natalie has pointed that out before."

"So what was the truth?" I asked again. He looked into my eyes.

"You really want the truth don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"The truth…alright here we go."

**Cliffie! PHSCYE! Ha-ha JK it really was a cliffie. IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS BY SUNDAYs I WILL NEVER TELL YOU WHAT IAN'S GOING TO SAY! MUWAHAHAHA! Tough it out! JK…but seriously. Anyway, DON'T BE A COMMENT PUTZER! YES I do know what a putz is. AND if you don't… THEN LOOK IT UP! **

_**P.S**_**…. ****comment **

**~Luvlessgrl **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: ALRIGHT I'LL BE QUICK! I, LUVLESSGRL, DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES! NOW….. ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Thank you so much ****Bookgirl39 is obsessed ****for Ian's speech! Loved it and good job!**

**WARNING! : EXTREME FLUFF AHEAD!**

* * *

><p>Chapter recap:<p>

"_You really want the truth, don't you?"_

"_Yes, yes I do."_

"_The truth…alright here we go."_

* * *

><p><strong>AMY POV<strong>

"Well-" Ian started and looked around ;no one was here to save him this time. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I was going to say that... well I-I have... c-complicated feelings about you. You're beautiful. You're brave, you're smart and you're perfect in every way. You are many other things but the most important is that you are the only girl who's ever had this effect on me. You make me blush and stutter, you make me smile and you make me nervous. You make my heart race and stop at the same time and, most importantly, you made me fall in love with you." He spilled. My mouth fell open. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I met his gaze and there was something in his amber orbs that I couldn't place. It unsettled me. I just couldn't place it. He sighed.

"Well just think about it ok?" He asked. I nodded slightly, and with that he left the room.

…

I opened my eyes to find that I was face flat on a pillow and had a massive headache. I sighed…_just a dream. Ian would never say that to me anyway._ I looked around the room. There were pink drapes and a black cheetah bedspread. This room obviously wasn't Ian's…I hope. There was a note lying on top of the bed side table with a button next to it. The note read:

_Amy, when you wake up push the button._

_-Ian. _

Simple much? I pushed the button and a loud buzz filled the house. Dan burst into the room, followed by Natalie.

"You ok Amester?" Dan asked, panting.

"Yea, I just have a headache."

"Cool, the nurse just said you had an overload of sugar, which I kind of spilled into your drink and didn't tell you about it. And I kind of forgot you had diabetes." He said with an innocent smile. Before I could yell at him, Ian strode into the room and I had to admit, he looked pretty good. He was dressed in his polo gear, with his helmet tucked under his arm. His hair was swept slightly to the side by what I'm guessing was the wind.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yea just tired. Why..." I trailed off looking at his uniform. I didn't mention the headache. I didn't want anyone to feel bad for me. He just chuckled and opened his mouth to reply, but Natalie beat him to it.

"That's what he does when he needs to just think or when he's worried. So in this case, you were his worry." She smirked, and I just looked down at the sheets. Ian cleared his throat.

"Amy, I have something to tell you." His eyes were serious. The room cleared out.

"Y-yes?"

"Well as Natalie willingly explained to you, I just think about stuff when I ride Alexander."

"Alexander?" I asked.

"My horse." He answered simply. _Oh, duh! _I though, mentally slapping my forehead. "Anyway, I realized that I have been keeping my emotions inside me."He paused and I gestured for him to continue. "And there is a um- certain emotion that I can't keep inside anymore."

"W-which is?" I was completely clueless. He opened his mouth but was cut off yet again.

"Amy! Are you ok? I heard what happened and I'm sorry I wasn't there!" Hamilton said, rushing into my room. He plopped down right next to me.

"Oh, it's ok Ham, I feel better anyways." I said giving him a genuine smile. He started to brush away my bangs from my face and I felt my face heat up. I looked over at Ian, and almost gasped out loud. His eyes were dark and full of hatred. And it wasn't directed toward me, but Hamilton.

"Don't touch her." He hissed. Hamilton flinched from Ian's tone of voice. Hamilton took his hands off my face, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"You heard me." Ian said coldly. I put a hand on his forearm and he softened.

"Whoa dude, chill." Hamilton put his hands up defensively, but stood up. "Oh and by the way, you do not tell me what to do." He pushed Ian on the shoulder and I couldn't say it was very lightly.

"G-guys…" I warned.

"No Amy, I don't want you to get hurt." Ian said, not taking his dark eyes off of Hamilton.

"Yea Amy, you heard the Cobra." Hamilton said, standing protectively in front of the bed.

"You shouldn't be the one to be protecting her." Ian said, emotionless. Hamilton scoffed.

"Ha! Says the guy that tried to kill her several times!" Hamilton said, oblivious to the fact that that was the wrong thing to say, _very wrong_. Ian looked like somebody lit his eyes on fire.

"Excuse me?" Ian said. His voice was deadly calm.

"That's right; I'm saying that I'm a way better guy for her." Hamilton said smugly. _Whoa, the better guy for me? I'm not even 20 yet! And Ian doesn't even like me that way! And since when did Hamilton like me like that?_

"G-guys what are you talking a-about?" I asked, utterly confused.

"She can't tell yet. Jeez, Amy you need to pay attention to people better." Hamilton said, clucking his tongue. _Well, that still didn't answer my question. _

"I suppose, you should leave." Ian stated.

"What if I don't want to?" Hamilton challenged.

"Let me reword this: Leave."

"Why?" Hamilton asked. Ian pulled out his dart gunand pointed it right at Hamilton's heart. His eyes widened.

"Leave."Ian repeated, his finger on the trigger. Hamilton hesitiated, but only for a second. Without another word, he bolted out of the room. Ian bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." He said.

"Like what?" I asked. I was still dumbfounded by Ian's behavior.

"Overprotective." He said plainly.

"Oh, and what w-was that you were protective o-over?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. He chuckled slightly.

"Amy, Amy, Amy…" He said, as if he knew something that I didn't. An awkward silence filled the air. One minute…two minutes…it kept being drawn out until Ian broke it.

"Love." He muttered.

"I-Ian, I told y-you not t-to call me t-that." My stutter always returned when he called me that.

"No, it's love." He said looking into my eyes.

"W-what is?" I asked ever-so confused. Once again, silence.

…

…

"The emotion." His voice was full of feeling. _What…oh…oh! _I realized what he meant and my mouth dropped open. I was about to say something but he cut me off. No, not by his voice.

But by his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note! <strong>

**OMG, OMG, OMG! I FINISHED! YAY! I'M SORRY I FINISHED SO LATE! I GOT SICK OVER THE WEEKEND AND COULDN'T WORK ON THE STORY! OK I KNOW I KNOW ENOUGH WITH THE ALL CAPS… all better. Anyway this chapter took me a long time so I hope you liked it! No, I hope you loved it! And if you didn't, I'm sorry. Thank you so much for all the reviews and support throughout the story. Now I'm trying to decide what to do next. Hmmmm…. I'll sleep on it! Anyway, thanks again and I love you guys! **

**~Luvlessgrl **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything *wow really creative* Yes this is another chapter to a story that I said was complete. WELL TOO BAD IT'S NOT DONE YET! So basically this is how it went:**

**Me: *scrolls through comments* Oh my! I seem to be having a bunch of comments that would like me to continue this story! **

**Mother: Now, don't be talking to yourself or I will have to be taking you to the physcologist again.**

**Me: Very well. *gets genius idea*Wait! Something just occurred to me! I should add another chapter to this story! **

**Mother: Oh how does she think of these things? **

**SCENE COMPLETED *cough cough* on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>DAN POV<strong>

You know what I was in the mood for? You guessed it…Doritos. I just couldn't find the stupid kitchen. I couldn't find anything in this house! I looked around where I was and spotted the same door I have passed 1…2…3…four times! My stomach growled, taunting me.

"Yea I know you're hungry, I am too!" I was talking to myself again.

"Daniel, why are you talking to your stomach?" Natalie asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Because I'm cool like that." She rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea where the kitchen is? I'm starving!" I said looking at her with my _innocent-so-give-me-what- I-want_ look.

"No I don't know where the kitchen is in my own house." She said sarcastically and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"The kitchen." She said over her shoulder. I ran to catch up to her.

"Yea that's where I'm going to." I said stupidly. She just smiled.

"Really? I thought you were going to the library!" She gasped in fake shock.

"Ewww! Who likes the library?"

"Intelligent people." She said smiling innocently at me. _Hey that's my look! _We passed a bunch of rooms. A study, inside pool,a bedroom, Ian and Amy kissing, another study…WAIT WHAT? There were two studies! ***A/N sorry I just had to put that :)* **I poked my head back into the room. I like to give people privacy. It totally grossed me out. They were all lovey dovey and in each other. Now I couldn't interrupt this lovely moment now could I? Oh who am i kidding! Of course I could!

"Jeez you guys, get a room." I laughed and continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AMY POV<strong>

Oh my god. That was the only thought that would fit inside my head. Ian was kissing me. He smiled against my lips a lot. I guess he wasn't the only one extremely happy about this. I didn't even realize when I was pulled out of the bed and into his arms. I don't even know how long we were like this until I heard:

"Jeez you guys, get a room." We jumped apart. _Dan! _We heard him laugh and walk down the hallway.

"NATALIE! GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW?" He yelled down the hallway. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"HMMM LET ME GUESS! YOU SAW AMY AND IAN LIKE TOTALLY MAKING OUT." She replied.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?" My dweebish brother screamed.

"WE ALL KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SOMETIME!" Natalie yelled back.

I snuck a glance at Ian. He caught it and was grinning at me. He held his hand out to me.

"Shall we?" He asked gesturing towards the door, with a cocky smirk on his handsome face.

"We shall." I said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Ok yes I know it was short and all that, but I felt like this kind of summed it up at the end. I will be working on my newest story THE PURSUIT so that will be up. I know this will be cheesy but I just wanted to say how awesome I feel when you guys leave a comment saying you love this story and what not. I just wanted to say how much it means to me. I love you guys and please don't stop commenting! Thanks.<strong>

**~Luvlessgrl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note!**

**Alright, I've been getting a bunch of views lately on this story. I don't know why, but I have made a decision.**

**I think it's time for a sequel! :)**

**I've never written a sequel before, so it might not turn out so great. I wrote this story a **_**long **_**time ago, so this time, the sequel will have much better grammar and the characters will be more IC. I hope some of you guys are happy with the decision. **

**Here are some ideas I've thought of so far:**

**Laser Tag**

**Balloon toss**

**Karaoke **

**Rope courses**

**If you have an idea, tell me! I'd love to hear them! **

**~Nataliya**

**P.S. Yes, Author's notes are illegal. I will delete this at some point.**

**Oh and P.P.S This will not be updated a lot because I'm working on four stories at a time: The Mighty Crest, The Pursuit, Dan's Maze of Broken Bones, and this one. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Read This If You Read This Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, another Author's Note. This story is over so… who cares? Sorry, I'm in a bit of a bad mood and here I am, bringing it all on you. So, the point of this Author's Note is…<strong>

**BAM! I got the title for the Sequel!**

**Team Work…what do you think?**

**Because, you know, they'll be working together as teams. Oops, I can't say anything more! ;) You just have to wait until the first chapter comes out!**

**So, look for Team Work if you want to read the sequel! It'll be loads of fun! I promise. I'll be deleting this A/N and the one before it soon, so there is no need to worry your pretty, little reviewing heads. **

**I think that's about all. See you guys soon! **

**~Nataliya**

**P.S. Make sure to check out The Mighty Crest! It's another one of my stories. And I'll be uploading a chapter on the Pursuit…tomorrow, maybe? Not sure, but it will be soon! :)**


End file.
